Cosas que ocurren en un viaje estudiantil
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Daisuke, las gemelas y el resto de la clase salen a un viaje. ¿Cómo afectará el ataque de Krad a Risa y Dark? Es un DARKRISA Dejen coment pliiis


**Cosas que ocurren en un viaje estudiantil.**

¡Es hermoso!-Exclamo Riku Harada

Tienes razón Riku-san

El salón de Daisuke había salido de viaje a unas cabañas de verano con piscina y bosque para la caminata, en pocas palabras, tenían de todo.

¡Risa! Mira el paisaje-La menor de las Harada salio de la cabaña que compartiría con su hermana, Daisuke y Satoshi.

Esta hermoso-Sonríe

Iré a dentro, vuelvo enseguida-la mayor entra a la cabaña

¿Eh? Harada-san… ¿Estas bien?-dijo al notar su mirada algo melancólica

¿Ah?-Saliendo del trace-Sí Niwa-kun-Sonríe-¡Estoy muy bien!

¿Segura? Has estado estos últimos días extraña-De respuesta Risa lo abrazo por el cuello mientras murmuro un "perdón"-¿Harada-san?-Sonrojado

Perdóname Niwa-kun-Al separarse le dedico una sonrisa-Admito que antes fui muy tonta…muy entupida…y muy mimada…Cuando sentías algo por mi, te pedía ayuda con Dark-san y todo eso, sabiendo lo que sentías por mí…No tomaba en cuenta tus sentimientos, así que…Lo siento

Harada-san…-La chica nota como el pelirrojo le sonreía-Descuida, no estoy molesto ni nada, es mas…me alegra que seamos amigos

Arigato Niwa-kun-Sonríe-Y me alegra que salgas con Riku, hacen bonita pareja

En la tarde, los alumnos fueron designados en 3 grupos para la expedición y Daisuke quedo con las gemelas. Todo parecía bien, hasta Risa se guardaba sus quejas ya que no quería molestar a Riku y a Niwa, pero las cosas tranquilas acabaron cuando frente a ellos apareció Krad.

Oh no…-murmuro Daisuke

¡¿Q-Qué ocurre aquí?!-Exalto Riku

Se parece…A Dark-san…

¡Riku-san! ¡Harada-san! ¡Corran!-Tomándolas de las manos para que corrieran con él

Imposible-dijo Krad mientras sacaba una pluma blanca y se las lanzo a ellos, causando una explosión que los hizo volar cayendo los 3 de golpe violento al suelo

Arg…-Daisuke hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse y miro a las gemelas: ambas estaban en el piso inconsciente y con suerte, solo tenían raspones-¡¡Dark!!-lo llamó a grito y el ladrón se hizo presente.

Krad…Maldito… ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre involucrar a las Harada?!

Hasta que sales mi otro yo…

Vas a pagar!-Y comienza la batalla

Risa con esfuerzo, abría sus ojos, al principio vio nublado, pero al ver nuevamente con claridad, ve por los aires a Dark y a Krad peleando. Con esfuerzo se puso de rodillas y miro la pelea, rogando que Dark estuviera bien y que ganara. Pero Krad logro envestirlo y Dark cayó de golpe a 5 metros delante de ella. Quedo asustada, no podía creer que le estuvieran haciendo daño al ladrón, no…eso no lo quería, no podía permitir esto.

Hasta nunca…Dark Mousy…-Preparando su pluma.

Maldición…-Wiz estaba inconsciente en el piso-Lo siento Daisuke…

No…-Murmuro la Harada mientras se levantaba. Caminaba hacia ellos con esfuerzo, pero al ver que le iba a lanzar la pluma comenzó a correr-¡¡No!! ¡¡Dark-san!!-Grito

¿Eh? ¿Risa?-Ve que se acercaba-¡Risa! ¡¡Aléjate!!

Pero…Pero… ¡¡No lo haré!!-grito mientras pensaba-"No quiero que sea dañado…No quiero…"-Se puso delante de Dark y justo recibió ella el ataque, pero no directamente, sino como a 4cm. cerca de ella.

¡¡Risa!!-El ladrón ve aterrado como la fuerza de la explosión, lanzo a Risa hacia lo profundo del precipicio-¡¡Risa!!-Sin importarle estar sin sus alas se lanza igual para salvar a la Imouto.

Krad se acerca al precipicio, se quedo viendo el infinito y luego sonríe diabólicamente para luego desplegar sus alas y salir volando. La explosión fue escuchada por todos los estudiantes y cuando llegaron, solo vieron a Riku tendida en el piso y ningún rastro de Daisuke y Risa.

Era de noche y comenzaba a llover. Una de las gotas se salpico en el rostro de Risa, haciendo que abriera sus ojos. Pensaba levantarse cuando el dolor en su cuerpo se lo impedía y al notar que estaba sobre algo firme y suave a la vez, alzo un poco la cabeza y se fijo que estaba encima de Dark, quien también comenzaba a tomar conciencia.

Dark-san…-susurro sorprendida

Risa…-Logra incorporar sus fuerzas y conciencia y aparta a la chica, intercambiando los papeles, ahora era ella la que estaba en el suelo- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

¿Dark…-san…?

¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?!! ¡Te dije que no te acercaras!

¡Demo…! Demo…-Agachando la cabeza-No quería…

¡¿No querías qué?!!

¡¡No quería que te lastimaran!!-Grito molesta de que le gritara-No lo soportaría…-Lágrimas salían de sus ojos para correr por sus mejillas.

Risa…-Reaccionando de su ira y al verla así no pudo evitar acariciar sus mejillas para limpiarlas de las lagrimas-Lo siento, te eh preocupado y solo te eh gritado…Gracias

Dark-san…-Entonces se da cuenta que aún seguía abajo del ladrón

Y no pienso dejarte libre-Sonriendo

¡¿Qué?!!-Gritaron Risa y Daisuke

¡Dark! ¡¿Qué planeas?!-Le grito el pelirrojo

Voy a agradecerle su ayuda…Después de todo ella es MI "Doncella Divina"-Y antes de que la chica preguntara o el pelirrojo se quejara, Dark robo los labios de Risa en un beso intenso y dulce.

Risa quedo tan sorprendida que no movió ni un músculo, pero luego su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse embriagado por aquel beso, como un dulce veneno que no quería dejar de tomar. Sus brazos salieron solo para abrasarlo por el cuello para poder ayudarlo a que sea más intenso. Dark dividió su boca para introducir su lengua y bailar con la de la chica, jamás habían sentido aquellas ganas por una chica, ni siquiera por Rika.

Se separaron por culpa del aire, pero en menos de un segundo, volvieron a besarse, no querían separarse ni dejar de probar la boca del otro, pero se separaron al oír un grupo de pisadas y gritos.

Eran los compañeros de Daisuke, quienes lo buscaban a él y a Risa.

¡¡No puedo creer que hayas besado a Harada-san!!-Viendo al ladrón en el espejo

Deja de armar tanto escándalo-Suspirando-Y ya duérmete

Joder…Eres un lió Dark-Metiéndose a la cama y de inmediato se duerme

Sí, sí…Lo que digas…-Dijo sonriendo-Ella es mía…Y de nadie mas

Nee Risa…De seguro estas bien?-Acostándose

Claro Riku-Sonríe sentándose en la cama-Buenas noches

Buenas noches Risa…-Se queda dormida

Risa sonríe divertida viéndola dormir, cierra sus ojos y los abre viendo por la ventana, a la luna llena.

Buenas noches…Dark-san…

Fin

Bien, este es el primer Dark&Risa que subo ^^

Lo escribí hace un par de años y cuando revisaba en un CD mis obras anteriores, lo vi y dije "¿Por qué no?" XD

Tengo un par más, así que también los subire


End file.
